The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Presently, there are various pool cleaners that can clean swimming pools by filtering the pool water and removing dirt debris and algae. However, prior pool cleaners are inefficient in filtering pool water and removing dirt debris. Pool cleaners with a fine filter may clog up easily from the buildup of large debris within the pool cleaner, which ends up blocking water flow through the cleaner. Consequently, users are required to clean the captured debris off the filter multiple times so as not to reintroduce the captured debris back into the pool after use.
On the other hand, pool cleaners with a course filter may only capture large debris and allow smaller particles to pass through. Subsequently, the pool water may need to be pumped through the pool cleaner multiple times or use different pool cleaners to effectively remove all the debris from the water.